Demonsouled (3.5e Class)
Demonsouled Demonsouled are people who shape the soul energy of demons into powerful tools. Incarnum has a bit of backlash on personality, though, so those who wield it often become more like the demons they wield. Making a Demonsouled Demonsouled have much the same role as Warlocks, that of the glass cannon. Abilities: Demonsouled need a pretty good Constitution score in order to be able to have a goodly number of soulmelds shaped simultaneously. Any saving throws the Demonsouled forces are Charisma-based. Dexterity is helpful for ranged touch attacks and armor class. Intelligence is far more helpful for skills for the Demonsouled than it is for characters like the Rogue or Bard. Races: Races that are not entirely opposed to demons are obviously more likely to become Demonsouled. Since Red Foxes don't have souls, they are unlikely to comprehend the concept of incarnum, but would also be less afraid of its side effects. Alignment: Any Chaotic or any Evil. The souls of Demons have a manipulative effect on the personality of their wielders. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Demonsouled. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Demonsouled is proficient in light armor and simple weapons, as well as the Whip. : A Demonsouled's primary ability is shaping soulmelds. The Demonsouled can shape any soulmeld from the Demonsouled soulmeld list. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a soulmeld is equal to 10 + number of points of essentia invested in the soulmeld + your Charisma modifier. Your meldshaper level is equal to your Demonsouled level. The Demonsouled can only shape a limited number of soulmelds per day, as listed under the "soulmelds" column. If your Constitution score - 10 is lower than that number, you are limited to your Constitution score - 10 soulmelds instead. At 1st level, you also gain access to a pool of essentia, as listed under the "essentia" column. As a swift action, you can reallocate your essentia among your soulmelds, feats, etcetera. A Demonsouled does not rest and prepare soulmelds in advance, but does require 1 hour of meditation to shape his soulmelds for the day. : At 1st level, you can bind soulmelds to your chakras, granting additional abilities. The "Chakra Binds" column determines the number of soulmelds you can have bound to chakras at any one time. At 1st level, you gain the ability to bind soulmelds to a special "Blast" chakra. At 4th level, you can bind soulmelds to your Crown, Feet, and Hands chakras. At 8th level, you can bind soulmelds to your Arms, Shoulders, and Brow chakras. At 12th level, you can bind soulmelds to your Waist and Throat Chakras. At 16th level, you can bind soulmelds to your Heart chakra. At 20th level, you can bind soulmelds to your Soul chakra. : At 3rd level, and every 6 levels after 3rd level, you can learn a new soulmeld from any class's soulmeld list. You can shape that soulmeld as though it was a Demonsouled Soulmeld. Ex-Demonsouled The powers of the Demonsouled enforce the alignment restrictions. A character who stops being chaotic or evil can continue to use the abilities granted by this class. However, using these abilities immediately makes you chaotic or evil. Campaign Information Playing a Demonsouled Religion: Demonsouled tend to either worship demons or worship gods who like to control demons. Other Classes: Demonsouled like to stand back a bit and let loose huge gouts of fire. Classes who like to stand in the way tend to not appreciate this, especially if they're not immune. Combat: Demonsouled wield damage like a pro. Advancement: Demonsouled could benefit from having levels in a class with staying or sneaking power. Demonsouled in the World Demonsouled tend to be a bit power hungry and destructive. Unless they join a circus or something, they are unlikely to make peaceful societies very happy with their presence. Daily Life: Krughok Snakkyl, on a normal day, is likely to be wandering the infinite layers of the abyss, killing demons left and right. Notables: Krughok Snakkyl, who aspires to eventually become a Demon God. Ilirae Aeriga, the overly internally conflicted elf who tries to use the torturous fires of pain to bring good into the world. Organizations: Demonsouled don't usually assemble; they disassemble. NPC Reactions: Megalomaniacal villains are usually glad to have the power of demons on their side. Peaceful fishing villages seldom do. Demonsouled Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (The Planes) can research Demonsouled to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class